It's All Pointless
by savvydavis
Summary: Ridge has been watching Lewis, waiting for him. Lewis is trying to deny the truth that ridge has been telling him for years. Based on the yogscast minecraft characters.
1. Chapter 1

Right so this is the first part, if this gets alot of love ill post the next part. I also have this story on tumblr. :)

It's All Pointless

"There, just about...complete!" Lewis pushed the final block into place and gazed up marveling at his mechanical masterpiece. Sweat dripped off his nose, as he wiped his forehead he had a massive grin spread from ear to ear. His arms were almost pulsating with how much blood was being pumped through his muscles, and his shoulders ached wildly. Still he was brimming with pride, and beaming into the sky.

His creation soared far into the clouds, dwarfing everything around it. The shiny metal plates reflecting the heat and light from the sun making it glint, and steam made the top of it hazy appearing even taller. This particular piece of handiwork had taken him months to complete, and that didn't take into account the monotonous hours spent toiling away in the dirt trying to figure out the blueprints of the damned thing. Lewis was not a builder, not like Duncan was, he was better than Simon but, that wasn't saying much as Simon was pretty shit at building in the first place. Still as he stood looking at what he had managed to create with his own two hands, the time was well worth it.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Duncan mused admiring the beautiful shiny plates and the straight rock solid lines that ran down the sides. He came around behind Lewis and set his hand upon his shoulder squeezing it in excitement. "It looks very nice Lewis, I like it a lot." He squinted as he stared up at it, fighting the glare from the sun.

Lewis didn't take his eyes off of the creation but replied back happily, if not a bit winded "thanks man, I'm pretty proud of it actually."

Simon the plump little dwarf hobbled along toward the two other men and looked up where they were both gazing. His eyes grew wide and he whistled in amazement. "Good lord, it's massive! Is it finally completed Lewis? It's gorgeous."

Lewis smiled down at his two friends. Duncan the scientist with his raggedy lab coat, Simon the squat dwarf with the long, fiery, red beard, that had begun to slightly curl over his lips, and himself the "spaceman". Sure they were an odd trio but, they were his best friends. Often times Lewis would silently try to recall the first time he had met the raggedy mad scientist, and the jolly dirt covered dwarf, try to recall how they would become to be called his friends but everytime it would come back a fuzzy dream. Either that or, one of them would be making an absolute mess of everything and would snap him into reality to try and fix whatever ridiculous problem they had managed to create.

"That's right, it's finally done." Lewis replied happily. When he was finally satisfied and the aching in his muscles started to become too much he decided it was time to return back home, he was about to turn to Duncan when something inexplicable caught his attention in the air. He looked up and saw straight above him the figure of a man standing directly in the sun. To any other person the figure would not have even been seen, but Lewis was not a regular man and he could perceive far better than the average human. He recognized the black figure that stood looming in front of the sun, and he frowned as the man looked back at him with cold bright eyes, and a crooked gleaming smile.

That smile, the first time he met that man, first time he saw that glistening white smile it was in the breaking light of dawn, and through dark red specks of gore. And it dazzled him, and left him quivering.

Lewis was suddenly a couple years younger, The first time he had decided to go traveling with Simon. Simon had been showing him around the world and he had been fascinated by the strange land he had been dropped into, the sprawling green hills, and the tiny flowers that spotted the ground. However he quickly realized how little he knew of the land, and when night fell the nocturnal monsters began to creep toward them.

He was terrified, they had no weapons, no food, not even a shelter, quickly Simon ordered him to start grabbing dirt, and Lewis flustered and confused followed his directions and together they began slapping the dirt into muddy little cracked walls, building a tiny hovel as their only safe haven against the creatures that roamed freely over the territory.

Back then they didn't even have any torches, it was pitch black inside their muddy shelter, Simon complained of the darkness, and he was so petrified he didn't dare open his eyes. Lewis however could see perfectly fine, his senses far more acute than Simon's, and he saw through the cracked walls into the outside. And that's when he saw Ridge.

Ridge had protected them, He had come out from the black sky out of nowhere, and he floated an inch off the ground. Gracefully he conjured up a beautiful, glimmering blue sword, that easily cleft the demons in two. He went around their shelter swiftly cutting down anything that had threatened them. Lewis watched him in quiet wonderment, marveling at his power. At last the creatures were vanquished, writhing on the ground, blood splattering the earth. Ridge stood among their lifeless mangled bodies, his foot upon a skeletons chest, and his arms out, the sword glinting viciously catching the moonlight, his face splattered with gore, yet his eyes wide and unblinking, and a grin spread ear to ear.

Lewis shivered, feeling the slight hint of his power. Then as the morning began to show through the trees, he vanished again, and with him the blood and the bodies disintegrated into the earth, feeding nature and spreading vegetation in their wake. Simon regaining his courage, unblocked the walls and they stepped out unharmed into the world again.

Simon had always thought it a massive bit of luck they had survived, and Lewis never told him the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys be warned this chapter gets alot darker. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Hey lewis, think it's time to head home-….Lewis? What are you staring at?" Duncan titled his head back, and cupped his hand over his eyes straining to see whatever had caught Lewis's attention.<p>

"What? Sorry I thought I saw something up there, what were you asking again?" Lewis snapped back to present realizing he had been transfixed by seeing Ridge in the sky.

"What did you think you saw up there?"

"I don't know it was probably nothing though." He replied casually. Suddenly they heard Simon pipe up from behind his back.

"It's called the sun Lewis, and it gives light to the thing were currently standing on called the earth." Duncan began snickering, Lewis looked down at him and smiled cockily. He was secretly thankful to Simon for changing the topic and allowing him to think of something else for the time being.

"That's the sun? Oh it was so big and white I thought it was Uranus." Immediately Duncan doubled over in laughter as Simon's eyes grew wide and his brow furrowed.

"Wooooow thanks a lot you asshole." But even he was finding it difficult to not snicker at, and Lewis seeing him try to hold back his laughter made him burst out laughing.

An odd trio indeed.

Later that night after everyone had fallen asleep. Lewis remained awake looking up out his window into the dark night sky…He was still there, but Lewis knew he would be. He had known that he was being watched the entire day. He also knew that the man would not go away until lewis went to speak with him. He slowly crept out of bed and tiptoed out the front door into the brisk night air.

As Lewis approached the top of the hill he saw Ridge waiting for him. He had his legs crossed and he was sitting hovering slightly above the ground. His face looked as though it were chiseled from marble, perfect and smooth. His eyes were a haunting dark green, with flecks of gold surrounding the retina as if the sun, were being viewed up from below a murky blue river. Looking into his eyes you could easily get trapped beneath the water, and often it felt as if he were drowning. It was unsettling how brightly they shone upon him. His hands were resting lightly on his lap and a long white flowing shirt was tucked under his regal crushed blue velvet coat that was rustling softly around his knees. The golden buttons on the coat shone eerily in the moonlight, his entire visage was illuminated from behind by the ivory white moon, making him appear deathly pale like a Spector, so bright he was almost translucent.

Lewis was always enamored with how perfect Ridge appeared, he was immaculate in every way and Lewis felt a rush of pink tinge his cheeks, as he looked down at his own slightly worn red coat with the brass buttons growing duller each day he spent working outside.

"Good evening Xephos." The man spoke, his voice had a timbre that echoed through Lewis's tall frame, and caused him to shiver. "I was admiring your handiwork…it looks lovely." He smiled softly at the tall man who stood about eight feet from him, watching him warily.

"Thank you." He stated bowing slightly; He spoke to Ridge with deep reverence, even though they had met many times previously. Lewis was always very intimidated by the towering power of his presence. The world always seemed so much smaller when he was standing with Ridge, as if the earth and sky themselves were bending toward him. Lewis felt miniscule in comparison. Ridge then sensing this would send a soft warm air to pass through the pores in his skin and instantly Lewis would relax, feeling the knots in his body release.

Ridge seeing Lewis at ease was pleased and he shifted ever so slightly toward him. "It always amused me to see you try to blend in with the dwarf and the human, two beings so completely different from your own, however, I feel you have adopted well into this world." Ridge smiled down at lewis, and as he did so his eyes became a perfect reflection of the milky moon.

He raised his hand up and with a grand swish of his fingers conjured two fleshy piles that began twisting and stretching to mold into life like beings. Lewis watched in amazement as Ridge perfectly carved out the minute details of the two beings, using only his fingers in midair. He would slightly push in his thumb, and eye holes were formed. His pointer finger would swoop down, and the being would expand like a balloon his belly pushing out before anything else. Ridge continued to mold the beings till they perfectly formed two completely different entities.

The first one being a fat, little, burly, dwarf with a wild bush of red hair engulfing his entire face, and a mischievous glint in the corner of his left eye. And the other growing slightly taller, with a dusting of dirty blonde hair, a sideways little grin, and a ratty lab coat with dirt stains congregating in the hem. After they were fully formed Duncan and Simon began looking around in wonderment at each other, smiling widely admiring the entirely different features on the other person, and occasionally laughing at what they assumed were mistakes on the other one.

Lewis watched them and a small smile crept into his thin lips, listening to their inane and silly chatter. Ridge then began slowly twisting with his long slender fingers in a small circle; this motion affected the two men and seemed to create a time lapse.

"You do of course realize that all the time you spend with them is basically futile?" His murky eyes shone bright and his grin spread wider. "Both of them will sooner then you realize pass on, and leave you alone." He began twisting his fingers faster and the bright hue of their hair began to dull. The two men watched each other clearly confused as to what was happening, their eyes growing wide as they saw more and more wrinkles cover their faces and hands.

Lewis became startled "What are you doing? Stop it!"

Ridge watched Lewis curiously, intently, like a predator watching his prey, and continued to twist his fingers faster in a bigger circle.

Time jumped even faster and the men caught in the time warp were moving slower toward each other. Lewis was horrified and he began seeing the dwarf's stomach dropping lower and lower, and it was pulling the rest of his skin tightly across his head and arms. His veins began popping and bleeding over him in big thick patches of black ink, and his beard began shriveling away becoming ghostly white. Simultaneously the scientist was becoming thinner and thinner and his ribs began to show through his lab coat. His mouth dropped open and creases began taking over his body, folding up his skin and crinkling him like a ball until he was hunching over, no longer able to stand up straight.

"Face it Xephos one day they will die, and as much as you want to believe you care about them, you are noticing every day that it gets easier and easier to stop caring, and harder and harder to keep pretending."

"That's not true! You're lying! I love these people, they are my friends!" Lewis exclaimed. However, even as he said it the words felt wrong in his mouth, and they stuck to his throat.

Ridge came closer toward him, seeming to tower over him in his might and grandeur. Lewis recoiled slightly. Ridge reached out and with precision grabbed his chin and thrust it toward the two dying figures that were now crawling on the ground, writhing in agony. Their bones had deteriorated to nothing, and piece by piece their skin began to flake off.

Lewis tried fighting the hand, but the might was too powerful and he was weak, he sat on his knees as he witnessed the horrific fading of his only two friends. Their eyes remained listlessly in the skulls, staring emptily at Lewis, until ridge stopped twisting his finger, and everything all at once, stopped.

"It's all pointless Xephos." Ridge's voice was soft and watery, teeming with an emotion that should have made Lewis crumble.

The air was completely silent and ridge released Lewis, he slowly turned toward the piles of dust and blew softly, a gust of cool air sent the specks twirling away and they were carried off into the deep stillness. Lewis was on the ground staring where his two friends used to be, and said nothing. Ridge came closer toward him, and bent down toward his ear.

"My dear Xephos, you were not meant to be a part of this world, and as much as you force yourself to fit in, even now you're realizing that their existence is of little consequence to you." Lewis was trembling his fingers crushed into the soft cool dirt around him, desperate to feel something. "I have chosen you Xephos, and one day you will join me." His breath was warm, bewitching.

Lewis was searching to say something, searching within himself. As he spoke the words felt muffled and a static was clouding his thoughts.

"But…I care about them…and, they care about me…we, we are friends." Lewis spoke dully and the words after leaving his lips seemed to fall lifelessly on the ground, and disappear into the bleakness around him. He felt cold.

"You may pretend that for a while longer my Xephos, however the time is fast approaching when you will no longer have a choice in the matter…it is your destiny to join me." His emerald eyes fell upon Lewis as he reached over and carefully grabbed the man's hands and set him on his feet again. Lewis could barely function anymore, his eyes were empty and half closed as if in a heavy dream. Ridge smiled down at him dotingly.

Sometimes Lewis felt such compassion from the man, sometimes he felt like Ridge was protecting him, guarding him, and still other times he felt like he was nothing more than a plaything. For those lush leafy eyes could block out the light, and turn the world black and shadowy, yet, other times the wind could part the trees and the sun would shine warmly through his retina's, and cast rays of hope.

"Come Xephos it is time for you to go back to them, morning is coming soon."

* * *

><p>Please dont hesitate to tell me what you think! R&amp;R :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So this is the final part! I rewrote this a bunch of times, and it was very frustrating however, I think the extra effort was worth it, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lewis walked down the hill and back home, he thought of nothing and no one as he saw the tiny little house come into view. He easily snuck back inside without a sound. He heard Simon make a small noise as he shifted in his bed, which made him freeze for a minute, but not even a moment afterwards Simon flopped back over to the other side of his bed and pulled the covers roughly over him again. Lewis watched him, hoping to feel relief as he saw he was still covered with skin, and hair.<p>

_It's all pointless._

He carefully slipped back into his bed and pulled the covers up over him. They felt rough against his body and they brought no comfort to him. He laid back staring into the hushed darkness of the approaching morning. And he heard his heart beat inside his chest, and the sound was foreign to him. Nothing in his body felt like his own anymore. He stayed frozen like that for hours concentrating on the odd rhythm of "his" heartbeat. He wasn't cold anymore…he wasn't anything anymore.

The sun began climbing into the sky and the house remained still until about eleven just before morning was over. Duncan began rustling around on the other side of the room. Lewis watched him quietly as he began making soft murmuring sounds, the covers began shifting and very slowly His soft bright blonde hair peeked out over the tight bundle of covers. He at last rolled out the side of the bed, rubbing his soft pink cheeks and weakly opening his eyes.

"Mmmmm, Simon are you up?" He waited for an answer but none came besides the loud snoring. He sighed and got up heavily, walking over to the dwarf's bed, he ran his fingers through his hair and fluffed it. "Hey Lewis, you're up aren't you?" he asked turning toward the spaceman's bed. Lewis responded brightly.

"Been up for a while now, you lazy bugger."

Duncan chuckled dreamily. "Good, would you help me get up Simon then?" Lewis and Duncan both went to Simons bed and began shaking him violently till at last he rose with a start.

"Whoa, what the fuck!?" Simon exclaimed angrily, as he rose sharply. "Guys what the hell?!" he whined.

"Get up you lazy bastard! There's a lot of work to do today!" Duncan shoved at him, and with a grumble he at last rolled off the bed. His red hair tangled within his long beard, obscuring his eyes.

After the food had hit the fat dwarf's belly, his eyes began to open wide again, and the tremor of his bellowing voice returned to its full strength. "Right" Simon said loudly stretching his chubby arms around his stomach. "What's on the agenda for today boys?" Duncan was calmly sipping his coffee as he reviewed the checklist of what still needed to be done. Lewis was staring out the window at the crisp beautiful day it had become.

"God it's cold in here! Who left the windows open all night? It's freezing!" Simon complained loudly shivering and trying to cover himself. Duncan too was slightly shivering. "Hey Lewis, aren't you cold?" Simon questioned watching him curiously.

_"__Should I be cold?"_ he thought to himself. " No, I'm not cold, maybe you should be wearing something more than a fucking belt around your waist, like a shirt or something, maybe then you wouldn't be cold all the time." He replied defensively.

Lewis was rather lost in a daze the whole day, every time he picked up a tool; it felt odd in his hands. He found himself constantly fumbling with the tools, and often times they simply fell from his hands without reason. Both Duncan, and Simon took notice of his sudden advanced clumsiness and teased him endlessly, until that is, it got to be a serious concern.

He was using a sautering gun to sauter on a part from one of the computers to finish it off, when he accidently ran the iron over his hand. He carried on sautering until Duncan smelled the burning flesh and flipped out.

"Holy shit Lewis did you burn yourself?!" Lewis looked down at his hand, and the skin was bubbling up around his palm, it was bright red, and bleeding. He stared at it for awhile, recalling a memory he had buried a long time ago.

"I don't want to leave them, to leave this world…will I really stop caring for them one day? Why? How will it happen?!" Ridge sat listening intently to Lewis fume, he could hear the anger, sadness and confusion in his voice. He understood what Lewis was feeling…he too felt it long ago, though he could hardly remember why now.

"I-I just don't understand!"

"I know you don't, not now, but you will one day." Ridge replied, he could see that answer wasn't good enough, Lewis whipped around toward him "How will I know when it's starts? How will I know I'm getting close?" Ridge came closer to Lewis, stopping inches from his face. Lewis blushed deeply, forced to look into his perfect earthy orbs, and pale translucent face. Ridge looked down at his hand and opened his palm, a small wind was dancing around on it, and the wind began swirling together and becoming hotter, brighter. Suddenly a flash of orange and red, a bright tiny spark, and at last a small fire had been conjured inside his hand. Lewis was enthralled, staring deep into the fire.

"Xephos, give me your hand." Ridge asked holding out his other hand.

"Are you insane? That's going to flippin burn me!" Lewis jumped back

Ridge smirked and took his own hand and ran it across the flames. He held his hand in the flame for a while. And Lewis watched on in amazement. Ridge kept his hand in the fire, and steadily it walked up his skin. The colors changed slightly and as the fire fed on his flesh it grew hotter, and burned more steady. A thick, black smoke began to cloud his hand, and a horrid smell went into the air. Ridge watched Lewis, stared straight through him as his hand continued to burn. Lewis recoiled in fear, in abject horror, squeezing his eyes closed tightly he backed away, feeling the heat on his cheeks and the acrid smell pervading his nostrils. Soon the skin on Ridge's hand began to shrivel up and turn black. He brought his hand to his face, and watched in tedious boredom as the flames continued to furiously devour his flesh.

"Soon Xephos you won't feel pain anymore, you will have to remind yourself to react to things that should normally be painful." His voice though normally perfectly clear was broken up by the sounds of the skin crackling and popping, and the sound of the fire growing more ferocious.

Lewis tried to focus on Ridge's voice but the sound was deafening. He put his hands up over his ears and tried to shut them tightly. "That won't happen to me! I-I won't let it! I won't become a monster!" Lewis screamed loudly shutting his eyes tighter. He tried to block out the world, block out the sound, block out Ridge. But it was too late, the truth had already been absorbed into him, had already nested inside his conscious.

Ridge stared deep into the fire, bright, bleached bones began to peek through the red hot patches of boiling skin. Lewis was on his hand and knees heaving painfully, as bile spilled from his stomach. Ridge sighed and finally decided the demonstration was over. He very simply crushed his fist closed, and just like that the flame was extinguished. The black smoke circled over his head, and curled up into the sky. But the crackling and popping of his seared skin continued to punctuate the air.

Lewis was lost in thought, thrown back to that time, could still feel the heat on his eyelids as he watched his hand turn black. The recollection took less than a second and as soon as he returned to the present he immediately dropped the iron and grabbed his hand recoiling in fear.

"Son of a bitch!" he screamed loudly, he backed away from the iron and fell painfully on the ground. Simon came bounding down the stairs and ran up to him. "What happened, is everything okay?" he asked, his large eyes frowning in a puppy dog manner. Duncan spoke first.

"Lewis fucking burned himself with the sautering gun!" he was clutching Lewis's hands tightly examining the damage. Lewis felt rather silly screaming out a reign of explicatives, and he faked a pained face to the others.

_ "__Is this right? Am I going overboard?"_ he thought quietly as he focused on seeming in excruciating pain.

"Quick grab some water!" Simon screamed as they both ran around foolishly trying to remedy their fallen friend. After they had doused his hand in the water and wrapped it in bandages Lewis began to calm down, assuming that enough time had passed.

"Guys I swear I'm okay now, it doesn't hurt that bad anymore." He told them trying to calm everyone down.

" Don't give us that bullshit Lewis, that was a serious burn, you are in no condition to be working anymore today, hell I'm surprised you didn't pass out or something!" Duncan was looking at the bloodied bandages, with wide eyes and slightly recoiled. Simon was right at Lewis's side watching him with deep concern. It made Lewis uncomfortable.

"Honestly it didn't get me as bad as you guys think it did." Lewis tried to argue but he could see they weren't buying it. At last he conceded. "Alright fine, I'll just sit here and watch you guys, is that alright? I won't lift a finger." Duncan and Simon exchanged a worried glance, and then finally agreed to let Lewis stay and at least supervise. After a very uncomfortable silence Duncan started doling out the day's tasks to Simon. And they left together, a little down the road to the work site. However more than once Lewis caught Duncan staring back at him, watching him. Though the recollection was brief, Duncan still noticed the delayed reaction, and it made him wonder.

Lewis sighed as he was left alone with his thoughts, something he had tried to avoid desperately today.

_They know your changing, you saw the way he looked at you. Your not the same anymore._

Lewis tried to drown out Ridge's voice in his head. But the look Duncan gave him, only solidified his paranoia. Lewis watched them halfheartedly but their words got drowned out by his own dark musings. Lewis watched them and they kept switching from the skeletons, with the empty eyes back to the two men who were now running around pointlessly.

Suddenly he heard Duncan shouting from a far off place. "Simon, Simon DON'T!"

A huge explosion sounded off like a fire cracker and Lewis's eyes grew wide as he saw the red fire burst over the land. He heard a lot of screaming.

"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!" Simon was panicking as he stood up from the explosion and looked in horror. Lewis stood up and ran over to the massive hole that now stood where his creation had been.

There were pieces of charred metal littering the ground around them. And most of the statue was completely destroyed, blown away by the force of the explosion. The whole thing had turned to rubble in a matter of minutes. Lewis stared down at the fire that had engulfed the bottom remaining part of his creation, and the smoke was rising up into his eyes which were unblinking.

Simon was running around, tirelessly, apologizing again and again, he was met with utter silence as the tall man stood over the rubble of countless months of hard endless work.

_"__It's all pointless." _

Lewis could no longer fake that he even cared for what he had built. He simply stood watching it get engulfed with a blank expression. The bodies of his friends formed in the bottom of that hole, their bleached skeletons screaming up at him in agony. Lewis did nothing to save them, simply sat watching them scream. His fists clenched at his sides, willing himself to feel something, anything.

Simon walked up cautiously behind him. "Lewis I-I'm so sorry! I didn't think that would have happened, I...I'm so sorry!" he was almost groveling. Lewis turned and looked down at the strange little dwarf whose mouth was drawn up in a small, quivering frown. Simon saw the glistening of the wet tears that streamed down his face, and he recoiled shaking.

"Oh Lewis I'm sorry! I'll fix everything I promise! It will be better than it ever was you'll see, I swear I'll fix this my friend, I'll make it better, I'm sorry!" He then hunkered down on his knees trying to pick up the charred remains, and fashion them back together. Duncan came over and after much arguing with Simon, got down and did the same.

Lewis watched them for a while scrounge around in the earth, toiling uselessly to gather up the remains, when ultimately they came up with nothing. Then Lewis saw a wet spot in the ground near his feet, he brought his hand up to his face and saw a wet streak on his fingers.

They probably thought he was crying, he mused. He hadn't even noticed the water dripping down his face, he hadn't felt anything…he still didn't feel anything.

He looked up and saw the black figure staring down at him, watching him, waiting for him. The figure was smiling as he watched the spaceman. Quickly Lewis turned toward the others and began yelling at them, as he too began crawling around picking up broken pieces. Trying to repair everything that had been lost…but Ridge felt it, could see in how Lewis reacted that what he said had reverberated inside him. Perhaps even sooner than he had anticipated Lewis would leave those two, would join with him and become Xephos again. After all,

"It's all pointless."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my story, please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
